<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guilt by Isala_Vhenan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740419">Guilt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isala_Vhenan/pseuds/Isala_Vhenan'>Isala_Vhenan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Age Oneshots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Guilt, Other, Regret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isala_Vhenan/pseuds/Isala_Vhenan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inquisitor/Solas, Lavellan &amp; Solas, Lavellan/Solas, Mage Lavellan/Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Age Oneshots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is the weight of it all finally too heavy?” He didn’t respond, didn’t so much as lift his head; just kept his gaze down, staring out at the expanse of ruins before him; crumbled remnants of what was…faded and distorted, like hearing an echo underwater.</p><p>“Was it worth it? Are you satisfied now…?” Each question was like an added weight on his shoulders, pressing down on him, pushing him deeper and deeper into himself, into his regrets, his mistakes….</p><p>
  <em><b>His </b>mistakes.</em>
</p><p>He closed his eyes, smoothing the furrow in his brow as he raised his chin slightly, opening his lips to take in a soft, slow breath. Just as he had calmed himself she asked again, voice trembling, raw with an emotion that tore through him, shattering the distance like stone against glass, shards all that remained.</p><p>“How could you do this? To the world? To our people? To us?” He braced himself for the last question: </p><p>
  <em>To me?</em>
</p><p>It never came. He couldn’t hear her voice anymore. <em>Was she still there?</em> He didn’t want to give in. He wanted to maintain his facade of indifference, steel himself to the temptation, stop himself from turning to see, just to be <em>sure</em>. He knew, like he had known so many things so many times before and yet…just as he did each time he could not stop himself from looking over his shoulder, turning his body to see–</p><p><em>Nothing</em>. She wasn’t there. She never had been. Even though she hadn’t spoke them, those last words rang in his ears,</p><p>
  <em>How could you do this to me?</em>
</p><p>He didn’t know. He wished he did. He wished he didn’t have to. He wished she would <em>stop</em> him. </p><p>
  <em>He wished.</em>
</p><p>It had been another mistake. But the best one, the brightest, the most beautiful…</p><p>The sharpest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>